1 Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a textile comprised of one or more elements, wherein individual elements consist of materials and/or tissues having a given cut and the adjacent elements are connected to each other by their edges, and a method for producing the textiles according to the invention.
By the term textiles is meant all woven, machine or hand knitted goods or products produced from fibre materials, in which the fibres may be natural and/or synthetic. This term includes, inter alia, clothing articles, blankets, carpets and tapestries. Textiles may consist of a multiplicity of elements, in particular clothing articles from the field of outer clothing, in particular jackets, coats, shirts, blouses or pullovers are to be mentioned, which may consist of, for example, sleeves, collars, cuffs, clothing fronts and backs, and the like, it being in principle conceivable for individual elements not to consist of textile material, but of leather and the like. By the connection of a plurality of material or tissue cuts or elements by their edges, the textiles can be provided with the three-dimensiotal shame of a clothing article. Such clothing articles can furthermore be additionally provided with buttons, zip fasteners or the like. A further embodiment of the textiles consists in the material and/or tissue cuts being made up into blankets, tapestries or carpets. The design of textiles, as regards the shave, colour patterning or cut pattern, is almost entirely freely variable.
Clothing articles are known in which, for example, the sleeves or the hoods are fastened by means of zip fasteners or press studs to the rest of, the clothing article. By virtue of the removability of individual elements of a clothing article, the functionality is increased, since it can be adapted to various needs.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A disadvantage of textiles of the prior art consists in the fact that when one element of the textile is damaged, e.g. by tearing of the fabric on a sharp object, the utility value of the textile is greatly reduced. Although the damaged article can be repaired again, usually by sewing, darning or the like, the aesthetic exterior of the textile is often considerably depreciated. In addition, for example, clothing articles are offered for sale only in the final state, and the purchaser or user has hardly any opportunity to vary the form or appearance of the clothing article. Furthermore, a conventional textile can be virtually no longer altered in its external appearance and, particularly in the case of clothing articles, the application of a decoration is only possible by sewing or ironing on.